The Office
by very cold pizza
Summary: Dunder Mifflin decides to open a branch in Forks and Bella and Edward apply for an apprenticeship. Fun office stuff. Rated D for Dwight Kurt Shrute.


**Disclaimer- I dont own the office characters, story etc or Twilight,  
A/N- i just watched all four seasons today because i am a social butterfly, and thought it would be entertaining if edward, bella dwight michael and PBnJ were ever in the same room : ) eventually i think i should have an emmett/ dwight face off. We'll see how things play out.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Day 1

I looked at the piece of paper

"So this is what we have to choose from?" I moved to sit in Edwards lap.

He sighed. "Yes. Unfortunately it's the finest Forks has to offer." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the paper again, reading off the names of the companies.

"Sport Cuts. McDonalds. Bud's Oil and Lube. Aqua World-"

"Ooo that sounds interesting, what exactly does that entail?" Edward smiled.

"Fish!" I smiled back, and continued reading from the list.

"Payless Shoes, Target, Newton Outfitters-"

"Oh, lets do that one!" Edward feigned excitement.

"Tempting, I know."

"No I'm serious, I've always actually been interested in retailing for camping equipment."

"So that's why you come to visit me at work!" I asked pointedly.

"Exactly. Oh and my attraction for Mike of course."

"Huh…" I clucked my tongue, and smiled. "Lincoln Bakery, Reynolds Pharmacy, Dunder Mifflin Inc., Traveling Agents Inc, and Safe Auto Insurance." I silently looked over the list again. "Well, there's variety."

"Yes. Mr. Shiry certainly was creative in his selection." Unfortunately, our Business and Finances teacher, Mr. Shiry, decided that instead of finals or midterms, we would have to take apprentiships at local Forks businesses.

"Lets pick Bud's Oil and Lube." My first suggestion, the name in itself was intriguing.

"No thank you, I don't really want to 'oil' or 'lube' anything. What about…Lincoln Bakery."

"You cant bake Edward." I wound my arms around his waist, as he pulled me in closer.

"What could possibly be so hard about baking?" Edward rolled his eyes.

I beamed. It was the one element in which I was actually superior to Edward.

"Ok, fine. What about Dunder Mifflin Inc?"

"What does it say in the description?" I've never heard of Dunder Mifflin before.

"It doesn't say anything. By the name, it sounds like they make mufflers."

"Or muffins." I smiled. "Either way we'd win!" Our conversation was now dripping with sarcasm.

"Dunder Mifflin Inc it is." Edward kissed my forehead. "Are you sure you don't want Newton Outfitters?" Edward asked, smiling.

"Hmm…" I pondered for a bit. "No that's ok." Edward pouted, and I shook my head.

"Dunder Mifflin it is!"

. . .

We walked into the building and went to the security desk to get name tags.

"Well, here we go." I said, as we stepped into the elevator. Edward looked handsome in his white button down shirt, tie and suit coat. Alice bought me a navy blue suit jacket and matching pencil skirt. We looked rather professional. We reached the third floor, and stepped out of the elevator into a hallway. Suddenly my heart sped up, why was I nervous?

Edward grabbed my hand, and smiled. His eyes were smoldering, I blushed.

Edward chuckled. "Nervous?"

"No," I replied, my voice squeaked. He laughed again, and we walked towards a door next to a sign that said "Dunder Mifflin".

We walked in and looked around. It was brightly lit by florescent light bulbs, carpeted in a dull grey color, cubicals littered the back of the room, desks the front, and a couch was to our right, and too our left was a windowed office with slat blinds. And I could have sworn I saw someone peeking through the slats at us, but they disappeared quickly.

Edward led me forward to the receptionist desk. Behind it was a pretty red headed woman, who immediately smiled when she saw us.

"Hello, Im Edward Cullen, and this is Bella Swan." He held out his hand.

"Hi, Im Pam Beesly," She smiled and shook his hand, and mine.

"We're here for the apprenticeship, from Mr. Shiry's Buisness and Finance project" I said.

"Well Helllllloooooooooooooo!" Edward and I turned to see who was howling.

* * *

**hoped you liked it, if you have any suggestions its not set in stone where exactly im going with this story so id love to hear them. ****please review! **


End file.
